The invention relates to a device for supplying power to a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle, truck or motorcycle. Such a device includes one or more storage cell modules, each of which has one or more electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors that are arranged next to and/or on top of one another. Furthermore, the device includes a cooler block that has a holder for the storage cell module(s) and a structure for dissipating the heat emitted by the storage cell module(s). Furthermore, the invention relates to a cooler block for such a device.
The storage cells and/or double layer capacitors of a storage cell module are typically connected together in series and/or in parallel by electrical means, in order to be able to provide sufficient energy, for instance, for an electric motor. A device for supplying power may include a plurality of such storage cell modules. In the case of an accident it must be ensured that the storage cells and/or double layer capacitors of the storage cell module are not damaged, because any leaking electrolyte could lead to damage to the environment and/or humans. Furthermore, a smashed storage cell could lead to a short circuit in the cell. This situation can cause a thermal event in the storage cell that in turn could lead to degassing, an explosion or a fire in the storage cells.
Furthermore, the electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors may reach considerable temperatures under normal operating conditions, so that it is necessary to cool them. The cooling of electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors is done from the outside. If sufficient cooling cannot be ensured with a sufficient degree of certainty, then the immediate result may be defects that cannot be reconciled in a cost-effective way with the requirements relating to the service life when used in automobiles.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a device for supplying power to a motor vehicle as well as a cooler block, both of which exhibit high protection against damage to the storage cells and their mechanical attachment elements.
The invention provides a device that is intended for supplying power to a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle, truck or motorcycle and that comprises one or more storage cell modules, each of which comprises one or more electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors that are arranged next to and/or on top of one another, and comprises a cooler block that comprises a holder for the storage cell module(s) and a structure for dissipating the heat emitted by the storage cell module(s). The cooler block comprises a force absorbing device with at least one—in particular, plate-shaped—force absorbing element, by which in the case of a crash a force acting on the device is absorbed and is diverted around the storage cell modules.
By providing the force absorbing device with at least one force absorbing element, for example, a crash plate, protection is provided for the storage cells and/or the double layer capacitors of a storage cell module. When a component of the vehicle body is deformed and makes mechanical contact with the device, the forces are then absorbed by the force absorbing device and routed around the storage cell modules. This feature makes it possible to prevent the storage cell modules from being damaged up to the occurrence of a maximum force
In one embodiment of the device, the at least one force absorbing element of the force absorbing device projects at least in sections beyond the cooler block. This feature ensures that when a component of the vehicle body is deformed in the area of the device, force is applied to those sections of the at least one force absorbing element that project beyond the cooler block, so that the force is guided around the storage cell modules.
In an additional embodiment, the at least one force absorbing element for force guidance interacts with one or more component(s) surrounding the cooler block. In this embodiment the force absorbing element does not have to project beyond the cooler block. In order to be able to assume, nevertheless, the protective function, there are suitable components, which in the case of a deformation of a body component in the area of the device project into the cooler block by the same amount that the at least one force absorbing element is set back. This approach also maintains the force conducting path. One advantage of this feature lies in the fact that the fabrication of the device is simplified.
Given a plurality of force absorbing elements, some of them will project at least in sections beyond the cooler block and force will be applied directly to them in the event of a deformation, whereas the other force absorbing elements will interact with one or more components surrounding the cooler block, in order to maintain the force conducting path.
In order to be able to make the inventive device for supplying power to a motor vehicle stable and yet compact, it is expedient that the at least one force absorbing element extends laterally past one of the storage cell modules. As an alternative or in addition, the at least one force absorbing element may be arranged between two storage cell modules. Then, maximum protection for the storage cell modules is provided if at least one of the force absorbing elements is provided between two adjacent storage cell modules.
In another embodiment, at least two force absorbing elements, which are assigned to different and adjacent holders, are arranged in succession in a force conducting direction. The provision of two successive force absorbing elements can be provided, for example, if the device has two holders that are separate from each other and are arranged in a force effective manner one after the other, and if at least one storage cell module is inserted into each holder. Such an embodiment is advantageous, for example, for reasons relating to handling during fabrication and for optimal heat dissipation. To the extent that it is possible in terms of installation, the force absorbing elements may also be constructed as one piece.
In an additional embodiment, the at least one force absorbing element has pegs, which extend through the cooler block and project beyond the same. Since the pegs of the force absorbing elements project beyond the cooler block, it is ensured that in the case of a deformation of the body of the vehicle these pegs will make contact with the deforming body components as the first elements.
If two force absorbing elements, which are assigned to different and adjacent holders, are arranged in succession in a force conducting direction, it is also expedient for the respective pegs of the successive force absorbing elements for force guidance to be arranged so as to be juxtapositioned relative to each other. As a result, the force transfer from those force absorbing elements, to which force is applied by a deforming body component of the vehicle, is passed on to the downstream force absorbing element without exposing the respective holders or more specifically the storage cell modules to a damaging force. It is expedient to design the respective pegs in such a way that a slight displacement of the force absorbing elements due to the crash does not lead to a deformation of the heat dissipating structure, in particular, the coolant conveying lines.
It is expedient for the at least one force absorbing element to extend in the direction of a longitudinal axis of the vehicle or a transverse axis of the vehicle, when the device is installed into the vehicle. This approach takes into consideration the installation situation of the device in the motor vehicle as well as the typical accident scenarios. The installation situation depends, inter alia, on the location at which the device shall be installed in the vehicle and the most probable direction that the vehicle body will deform in the case of an accident.
It is possible to make the device even more stable and to improve the heat dissipation if the heat dissipating structure is provided on at least one side of the holder and if the cooler block includes a clamping device that is designed to generate a predefined force, by which the structure for dissipating heat can be pressed against a respective storage cell module. This advantageous embodiment is based on the consideration that a minimum pressure has to be generated between the components, in order to avoid air inclusions having a high thermal resistance and to provide good thermal contact. Furthermore, this minimum pressure can prevent the components from moving relative to each other. In a device for supplying power the necessary minimum pressure is provided by the clamping device. The clamping device generates the necessary force between the structure for dissipating heat and a respective storage cell module, in order to improve the thermal contact between the storage cell modules and the heat dissipating structure.
One embodiment of the clamping device comprises a number of connecting members that are designed to generate the predefined force and to transmit this predefined force directly or indirectly to the heat dissipating structure. The following description will show, inter alia, that the connecting members may be a simple screw or a similar fastener. In principle, any type of connecting member that can generate the predefined force would be suitable.
According to an additional embodiment, the heat dissipating structure comprises a cooling plate that is mounted on at least the opposing sides of the holder and that includes cooling ducts that are intended for a coolant or a refrigerant and that are flow-connected on an end side of the holder by way of flexible cooling ducts. During installation the flexible—for example, curved—cooling ducts compensate for the spacing differential between the cooling plates after force has been applied by yielding and, for example, bending outwards or deflecting in the course of the tightening process.
According to another embodiment, the sides of the heat dissipating structure that face away from the storage cell module(s) exhibit a clamping plate, wherein the number of connecting members connects together the clamping plates in a force and/or form-fitting manner. A structurally more stable cooler block is provided by providing the clamping plates, in addition to the heat dissipating structure. In particular, the clamping plates are made of a metal or a synthetic plastic material. In this case it is especially preferred that the clamping device, in particular the clamping plate, be made of a thermally insulating material or comprise a thermally insulating material. For example, a thermally insulating layer can be applied on the clamping plate made of metal. This strategy can improve the cooling efficiency of the device for supply power.
Furthermore, it is expedient for installation reasons that prior to the application of force by the number of connecting members the clamping plate exhibits a curvature that is designed opposite to the direction of force. This feature makes it possible to achieve good thermal contact in the center of the longitudinal axis of a respective storage cell or rather a respective storage cell module. Typically, this region exhibits the maximum sagging of the cooling plate or more specifically the clamping plate. In order to counteract such a sagging, the clamping plate, which serves to be distorted, is pre-bent in the opposite direction. This distortion allows the clamping plate to be forced into a planar shape. At this point the spring force acts on the heat dissipating structure and, thus, helps to generate the desired force between the clamping plate and the respective storage cell modules.
In an alternative embodiment the number of connecting members is connected together in a force and/or form-fitting manner to the cooling plates that are mounted on the opposing sides of the holder. This embodiment ensures that the cooling plates are adequately dimensioned in order to be able to absorb the forces generated by the connecting members. This requirement may be satisfied, for example, by the material thickness of the cooling plates or the local reinforcements in the area of the force introduction. On the other hand, the structure of the device is improved by the stable cooling plates.
Furthermore, it is provided that the number of connecting members is connected directly or indirectly to the cooling plates or the clamping plates by way of one or more support rails that are made of a rigid material. Owing to the provision of support rails, the force does not have to be introduced directly into the cooling plates or the clamping plates. Rather, the forces are introduced locally into the support rails, which distribute the forces over a larger area. The support rails may be made, for example, of a metal or a correspondingly rigid synthetic plastic material. They can also be integrated into the clamping plates. Furthermore, the support rails serve to secure in position at least one force absorbing element (perpendicular to the force conducting direction), because their pegs extend through the corresponding recesses of the support rails.
In order to minimize the construction space required for the device according to the invention, it is also provided that at least some of the number of connecting members extend through the holder. In particular, a respective connecting member can extend laterally past a storage cell module or between two storage modules. In this case it is expedient for the force absorbing element and the pegs of the force absorbing element to extend in the direction of the number of connecting members. It is especially advantageous if the connecting members and the force absorbing element are arranged spatially relative to each other such that they can make do with a minimum amount of design space.
Moreover, it is expedient that a storage cell module comprise a plurality of storage cells and/or double layer capacitors that are connected together by way of thermally conducting and mechanically rigid profiles, wherein the clamping device presses the heat dissipating structure against the profiles. The profiles may be constructed, for example, as extruded profiles made of aluminum. In the case of a crash the profiles conduct a force, acting on the device, around the storage cells or more specifically away from the storage cells. In addition to the force absorbing elements, the profiles ensure in this way that the storage cells are protected against damage. An additional purpose of the profiles consists of conducting the heat from the storage cells to the heat dissipating structure. The shape of the profiles makes it possible to conduct the heat away from the storage cells over a large area.
In order to secure the device on the vehicle, the clamping device may have, according to another advantageous embodiment, at least one fixed bearing (for example, in the shape of an eyelet) on one side of the holder and at least one floating bearing on the other side of the holder. This feature of securing the device on one side ensures that the clamping plates can be adjusted over the service life, as a result of which the cooling and clamping plates always stay in thermal contact with the modules. On the other hand, the unilateral mounting has its advantages in the case of a crash because force is introduced into the device only on one side, while the other side remains freely moveable up to a certain degree of freedom. The fixed bearing and/or the sliding bearing may be formed optionally on one of the clamping plates and/or the support rails. It is expedient for one side wall of the device to have all of the fixed bearings, while the opposite side wall of the device has the sliding bearings.
An especially simple handling and installation of the device according to the invention results from a cooler block that is self-supporting. In this way it is possible to acquire different components of the device from different manufacturers and to combine them at a later point in time. In particular, the cooler block can be provided as a separate component. Then, the storage cell modules can be inserted into the cooler block and clamped together with it at the manufacturer of the device, for example at the manufacturer of the vehicle or the storage modules.
The invention also provides a cooler block for a device for supplying power to a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle, truck or motorcycle, wherein the device for supplying power comprises one or more storage cell modules, each of which comprises one or more electrochemical storage cells and/or double layer capacitors that are arranged next to and/or on top of one another. The cooler block comprises a holder for the storage cell module(s) and a structure for dissipating the heat emitted by the storage cell module(s). The cooler block comprises a force absorbing device with at least one—in particular, plate-shaped—force absorbing element, by which in the case of a crash the device can absorb the force acting on the device and can deflect this force around the storage cell modules.
The inventive cooler block, which represents in essence a combination of a heat dissipating structure and a clamping device, has the same advantages as those described in conjunction with the device according to the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.